Untitled
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Percakapan singkat pemuda bermarga Kwon dengan gebetannya Hwang Minyeon. MinHyunbin. Drabble. RnR. Enjoy kegaejan ini. :)
1. Nonton?

- **Untitled** -

(intinya kisah si hyunbin sama gebetannya hwang minyeo)

.

.

OptimusPrince: Bin film kingsman udah keluar, ayo nonton..

Komurulaa: jangan hari ini hyung, aku ada rapat osis

OptimusPrince: Mau nonton hari ini.. Ayoo sih bin..

Komurula: Aku selesai meeting sore, nonton yg malem gapapa?

Optimusprince: Gapapa koq, jam 7 yah?

komurula: izin dulu sama bunda hyung

optimusprince: udah duluan bin

komurula: Yee... curi start

optimusprince: katanya bunda jangan malem2 pulangnya

komurula: lah bilang bunda atuh anaknya yg mau nontonnya malem

optimusprince: hehehe, abis aku pengen nnton yg premiere, trus si jong2 ga mau nnton krn doi belom nonton yg kesatu

komurula: yaudah iya2..

.

komurula: hyung udah tidur?

optimusprince: baru selesai mandi

komurula: lah koq mandi sih, udah malem tau

optimusprince: lah aku ga betah bin, emangnya kamu ga mandi seminggu kuat..

komurula: koq jahat yah..

optimusprince: *peace*

optimusprince: eh bin, tiket nonton berapa tadi? besok aku bayar

komurula: ga tau lupa ahh

optimusprince: diih bin, ga mau ah gratisan mulu yg ngajak kan aku

komurula: biarin, yg bayar kan aku..

optimusprince: Diih hyunbin mahh... X(

komurula: bikinin aku bekel ajah hyung, masakan bunda yah jangan kamu hyung

optimusprince: lah koq gituu.. kenapa masakan aku

komurula: ga berasa garem, ga enak :p

optimusprince: iih jahat masa, aku kan ga suka garem bin..

komurula: iyah tau koq hyung..

optinusprince: oke deh bin, nnti besok aku bawain.. jemput yah?

komurula: emang pernah nggak?

optimusprince: hehehe iyah ga pernah :))

optimusprince: Nait Binnie sayang /kissue/

komurula: /facepalm/

optimusprince: kalo marah malem2 pagi keriput loh XD

komurula: terserah deh..

komurula: eh tapi besok jemputnya pake mobil yah

optimusprince: lah koq, lama bin kalo pake mobil.. macet..

komurula: salah siapa jam segini belum tidur

optimusprince: komu jaat:((

komurula: kalo pake motor truz hyung ngantuk nanti bahaya ah, lagian bunda juga lebih suka aku jemput pake mobil

optimusprince: itu mah bunda ajah yg ga suka sama motor gede..

komurula: tetep, besok aku jemput pake mobil

optimusprince: ga mau ah, kasian kamu kalo pake mobil harus pagi bgt jalannya

komurula: itu kan aku, lagian buat hyung juga kan biar lebih nyaman..

optimusprince: tapi repot ke kamu..

komurula: kan aku udah minta bikinin bekel, ga repotlah..

optimusprince: kamu capek bin kalo tidur malem trus bangun pagi-pagi...

komurula: aku mah biasa tidur malem..

optimusprince: aku juga koq /smile like an angel/

komurula: speak doang, tidur diatas jam 10 ajah hyung ga bisa kan sebenernya..

optimusprince: kata siapa? ini bisa :p

komurula: iyah tapi besok tepar :p

optimusprince: idih si hyunbin mah ga asiik

komurula: udah ah, jangan mainin hape terus, tidur hyung..

optimusprince: Biinn.. :((

komurula: tuh kebiasaan hyung kan, nanti aku bilang bunda nih

optimusprince: yaudah aku bobo dulu yah, sweet dream bin..

komurula: you too :)

.

.

.

XD ..END.. XD

Roman picisan, unfaedah, gaje dan abal efek kelamaan delay pesawat.. XD

Dari subuh nunggu di bandara sampe 2jam kan sesuatu bgt loh XD

jangan tanya ini cerita apa, ada lanjutanya apa nggak, intinya lil bkin krn bosen :p

Anyway still, Leave ur review?

_

Lilcutebear


	2. Sakit

- **Untitled** -

(Intinya isi percakapan si Bungsu Kwon sama gebetannya Hwang Minyeon)

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Komurula is calling_**

"Hallo bin..."

 _"Koq suaranya gitu sih hyung? Bener yah yang Taedong Hyung bilang kalo hyung udah 3 hari sakit?"_

"Kalo telepon orang salam dulu bin"

 _"Eh iya lupa, Selamat pagi Minhyun hyung"_

"Pagi Bin.. hehehe"

 _"Kalo bisa ketawa kayaknya sakitnya gak parah berarti yah?_

"Iish Ubin jahat doain aku sakit parah"

 _"Bukan begitu hyung ku yang manis"_

"Terus?"

 _"Tuh kalo udah bisa ngerajuk gini artinya udah mau sembuh"_

"Iyalah udah 3 hari aku bed rest, sampe bosen makan bubur buatan bunda mulu"

 _"Lah, makanya jaga kesehatan dong hyung sayang"_

"Iyah maaf yah bin"

 _"Sakit apa hyung?"_

"Maag bin"

 _"Koq bisa?"_

"Iyah dari hari kamis pas kamu pergi aku telat mulu makan siangnya"

 _"Tuh kan, baru aku tinggal seminggu udah telat makan. lagi sibuk apa sih hyung?"_

"Kemarin sibuk persiapan bakti sosial bin"

 _"Emang Jonghyun hyung ga ingetin hyung buat makan?"_

"Ingetin lah bin.. sampe kadang di beliin sama dia, aku ajah yang dasarnya males makan"

 _"Kebiasaan yah, kalo aku disana udah aku suapin paksa nih hyung"_

"Hehehe iya yah, untung kamu lagi pergi"

 _"Loh jadi hyung lebih seneng sakit?"_

"Ihh ubinn mah jahat masa"

 _"Tadi kayanya untung aku pergi"_

"Untung disini jadinya kamu ga harus jengukin aku tiap hati bin.."

 _"Jadi hyung ga suka kalo aku dateng kerumah?"_

"Iih ngambek, bukan ga suka cuma kamu biasanya jadi bolos latihan eskul bahkan kalo bisa bolos sekolah kalo aku lagi sakit"

 _"Hehehe iyah sih"_

"Makanya aku bilang untung kamu lagi pergi, kan ga mungkin kamu tiba-tiba pulang ditengah perlombaan kan bin?

 _"..."_

"Bin, jangan bilang kamu udah niat pulang?"

 _"Bukan niat lagi hyung, aku udah beli tiket ini hehehe"_

"KWON HYUNBIN!"

"Kamu lagi tuh lagi lomba disana yah bukan main-main! apaan sih aku sakit begini doang. makanya aku males ngabarin kamu tuh begini. Si Taedong lagi pake bocor"

 _"Yah hyung jangan marah-marah atuh apalagi sampe marahin Taedong Hyung, kasian doi"_

"Lah kamunya pake udah beli tiket segala, kan mubazir"

 _"Abis gimana aku ga konsen tanding Hyung kalo ga liat sendiri gimana kondisi hyung.."_

"Ya ampun bin, aku bukan anak kecil pliss deh"

"Lagi kalo sekedar mau liat kondisi kita bisa video call kan? Ga usah pulang!"

 _"Tapi aku udah dapet izin koq hyung, nanti sore aku balik lagi"_

"GAK MAU"

 _"Minhyun hyung~..."_

"Ga mau tau, pokoknya kalau sampe kamu datang kesini aku marah!"

"UHUK UHUK"

 _"Hyung?"_

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

 _"Halo? Hyung? Minhyun Hyung?"_

"..."

"Halo nak hyunbin"

 _"Eh, bunda? Pagi bunda"_

"Duh maafin yah si dede lagi agak flu juga soalnya, jadi ga bisa teriak-teriak dikit nanti batuk, -Minum airnya dulu de- . Kamu juga jangan dipancing-pancing dong nak hyunbin"

 _"Iyah maaf bunda, abis bunda tau kan aku kalo Minhyun hyung sakit aku bawaannya suka uring-uringan."_

"Udah minum dulu obatnya de, bunda yang ngomong sama hyunbin nanti, bentar yah nak hyunbin"

 _"Iyah Bunda"_

* * *

CKLEK

 _"Udah selesai minum obat bunda?"_

"Udah nak hyunbin, udah bobo lagi si dede"

 _"Huft..."_

"Maafin si dede yah nak hyunbin, kalo sakit emang suka rewel dia"

 _"Iyah bunda gapapa, aku bilang mau pulang itu soalnya karena aku gak tenang bunda. Daripada aku ga konsen pas pertandingan gara-gara mikirin Minhyun hyung, makanya aku izin pulang bentar sama pelatih. Kan ga mungkin aku harus nunggu sebulan lagi bunda... Aku juga udah dikasih izin koq bunda..."_

"Iyah bunda ngerti koq, kalo sama gebetan mah ga bisa tenang yah?"

 _"Iyah bunda, makanya- EH BUNDA?"_

"Hihii jangan kira bunda gak tau atuh nak hyunbin"

 _"Aduh bunda aku jadi malu ini"_

"Loh kenapa malu? seneng dong mestinya bunda tau, jadi bisa kasih restu"

 _"Seriusan bunda?"_

"Yah bunda mah udah klop sama nak hyunbin, paling kamu mesti bisa luluhin hati papa hwang ajah nanti sama kakanya dede yang protektif abis hehehe"

 _"Ya ampun bunda, aku jadian juga belum loh sama Minhyun hyung masa udah dapet restu aja heheh"_

"Ya biar atuh, biar langsung nikah ajah ga usah pacaran dosa"

 _"Ya ampun bunda candaan nya ga cocok buat jantung aku nih"_

"Hahaha Nak hyunbin.."

 _"Jadi aku boleh dateng nengok kan bunda?"_

"Kamu lagi gak tanding?"

 _"Pertandingan nya lusa jadi aku masih punya banyak waktu bunda. Pliis bunda"_

"Cinta itu emang mesti banyak perjuangan yah nak hyunbin"

 _"Pastinya dong bunda, jadi boleh yah?"_

"Boleh lah nak hyunbin, kamu pesawat pagi?"

 _"Iyah, udah dibandara aku bunda tinggal boarding ajah"_

"Niat mu luhur yah nak.."

 _"Yah bunda tau aku kan gimana? hehehe"_

"Yasudah hati-hati yah nak Hyunbin, kamu mau bunda masakin apa?"

 _"Sop jamur bunda, aku suka sop jamur bunda"_

"Trus nanti balik jam berapa?"

 _"Pesawat baliknya jam 5 sore bunda"_

"Oh yaudah nanti kesini ga usah dijemput kan?"

 _"Ga usah lah bunda, nanti jongosku yang jemput"_

"Nak hyunbin bahasanya.."

 _"Eh maaf bunda, kelepasan"_

"Yah tapi nanti kalo si dede ngambek kamu tanggung jawab yah"

 _"Siaplah bunda, Minhyun hyung ga akan lama-lama koq marahnya"_

"Yah jangan sampe bikin dede teriak-teriak lagi yah"

 _"Bunda tenang ajah, nanti kalo Minhyun hyung mau teriak-teriak lagi aku bekep pake EH- gak jadi bunda"_

"Pake apa nak hyunbin?"

 _"G-ga bunda salah kosakata aku tadi"_

"OH"

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"Bunda pesawatku udah mau berangkat aku pergi dulu yah, nanti ketemu aku didepan pintu rumah yah"_

"Iyah nak hyunbin"

 _"Selamat pagi bunda"_

"Pagi Nak Hyunbin"

 ** _Komurula Call Ended_**

* * *

.

.

.

Kalo kemarin daily dose-nya 2hyun. Hari ini daily dose-nya si dekil Kwon yah!

Akhirnya niat luhur mu menjadi idol kesampean juga nak :"))

Mana dancenya udah jago lagi sekarang, ga kayak dulu kayak belalng sembah kakunya #plak

Semoga sukses yah JBJ debutnya :*

Anyway still, Leave ur review?

Lilcutebear


End file.
